A New Target
by Ebony Leonhart
Summary: Squall is finally dating Rinoa but now he has his eyes set on someone else...


Hey- Sorry if this sucks. It's about 2:30 am and I'm writing this. I don't think it's bad considering that. There might be some grammar errors, I don't know. I hope you enjoy this though!  
  
Disclaimer: You know- I don't own the characters of FF8 and all that shit….   
  
Silence pervaded the air except for the steady tapping of Quistis' heel against the side of the table. Her head was buried into a large stack of papers she had to grade. Squall sat across from her diligently working on paperwork for Headmaster Cid. The two were in Squall's office that he had recently acquired. Quistis had been in his office a few times before. They never really talked to each other, as they were very busy most of the time. Quistis mainly joined him because this was a nice, quiet place and it was easy for her to get her work done. Squall admitted to himself that he kind of liked having Quistis here. He got rather lonely sitting all by himself. He thought it was strange that he actually craved some human contact since their return from defeating Ultimecia. He wondered if he was going soft.   
  
A knock soon came at the door and without awaiting a reply; the person came through the doorway. The girl at the door was Rinoa and she looked a little strange to Squall. She seemed to have a weird look in her eyes. He wondered what she could be up to. Squall stood up and walked towards her. Rinoa gave him a big smile and then an even larger hug, followed by an intense kiss. As she kissed him she began to slide her hand slowly up his shirt, but Squall broke away and moved her hand away from him. She wondered what his problem was. He read her puzzlement from the look in her eyes and then kind of jerked his head in Quistis' direction, trying to signal he didn't want to do anything in front of her. Rinoa looked over to Quistis who quickly shot her head back down to her work. She must have been watching them for a second, but was now obviously embarrassed for having done so.  
  
Rinoa rolled her eyes at Squall. Then he said to her, sounding a little irritated, "What do you want?"  
  
Rinoa pretended to act hurt and then said, "You know what I want baby," and patted him on the butt. Sometimes she loved to embarrass him. He was so cute when he flushed.  
  
Squall shot her a look and heard Quistis chuckle a little bit from the table. "Seriously Rinoa, what is it? I'm kind of busy hear."  
  
"Oh, I see. You'd rather spend time with paperwork and Quistis that with your girlfriend, huh?" Rinoa said. Squall wasn't sure if she was joking, or genuinely upset. He could never tell with her.  
  
"Whatever," Squall replied. Rinoa and Quistis had heard this a thousand times.  
  
"Well anyway," Rinoa continued. "I just wanted to see if you'd wanna do something."  
  
Squall sighed and just said, "I really do have a lot of work to do though."  
  
"Please?" Rinoa pleaded.  
  
Quistis chimed in, "Come on Squall. You've been here all day. Go do something."  
  
Squall really didn't feel like doing anything with Rinoa right now. He just wasn't in the mood. He knew that Rinoa wouldn't take no for an answer though so he said, "Fine…" and Rinoa had taken his hand and was pulling him out the door. "Where are we going?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"I thought you had something planned," Squall said.  
  
"You have to live a little Squall. Not everything has to be planned."  
  
"Well I don't like it," Squall frowned.   
  
Rinoa giggled for God knows what reason and then said, "Squall, how long have we been going out? Three months right? Just trust me." Squall had always had a problem with trust though.  
  
By now they were in an elevator heading towards the first floor. Rinoa got a mischievous look on her face and then hit a button to stop the elevator. "What'd you do that for?" Squall asked.  
  
Rinoa didn't answer him. Instead she put her hands lightly on his chest and softly pushed him against the wall of the elevator. She whispered in his ear, "Just relax hun," and then started sucking gently on his neck. Squall lifted her face up so her could kiss her and the two began making out. Squall ran his hands through her hair, but Rinoa's hands seemed to be all over the place. First they were sliding up and down his back, then they were going under the front of his shirt and toying with his nipples, and then they were squeezing his butt. What had gotten into her? She broke away from his lips for a second and then stood before him, smiling sweetly. She slowly untied her blue sweater coat and allowed it to seductively fall from her shoulders. Squall began to breathe a little heavier. She removed her black tank top next so that she was standing before him in a pair of shorts and a sexy black sheer bra that left little to the imagination.  
  
She moved toward him and pressed herself close to him. She whispered into his ear, "It's been three months Squall. Don't you think it's time we move to the next level?"  
  
Rinoa reached for Squall's belt buckle, but he swatted at her hand. It was hard for him to say this she looked so beautiful before him but he said, "I don't think we should do this today."  
  
Rinoa seemed a little hurt. Why didn't he want her? She angrily put her clothes back on. Squall pushed a button on the elevator that would take him to his office again. They didn't talk on their way up and it was rather awkward. He got out of the elevator without saying goodbye. Rinoa closed the elevator door and just left.  
  
"Well that was quick," Quistis said.  
  
Squall ignored the comment and went and sat down across from her again. The two were in silence again. This time he couldn't focus on his work though. He kept periodically stealing a glance at Quistis. Her long blond hair kept falling in front of her face. Her eyes stared intensely at the papers she had. Squall wondered if she would even cared whether he was there or not.  
  
"How come you some up here some days?" Squall asked her nonchalantly.  
  
Quistis looked up to him. "Oh, I dunno. It's so nice up here I guess."  
  
"Oh," Squall said. He figured that was her only reason. He was glad when she continued though.   
  
"I also like being able to see you. You're always so busy with work or Rinoa…" She noticed that Squall frowned a little when she had said "Rinoa". "How are things going with you two?"  
  
Squall sighed and said, "I'm not really sure."  
  
"Why not?" she said, a little concerned.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"No, come on. What were you going to say?" Quistis asked.  
  
"It's just that….I don't know if Rinoa's the girl for me."  
  
"What!?" Quistis said sounding surprised. "Is there another girl or something?" Squall remained silent. "Squall???"  
  
"I think there may be," he said quietly.  
  
"Oh my God!" Quistis yelped. "I can't believe this! Who is it?"  
  
Again, silence until he said, "It doesn't matter. This girl's not interested in me anyways."  
  
"It's not Selphie, is it?"   
  
"No!" Squall yelled. He usually thought Selphie was quite annoying.   
  
"Do I know this girl?"  
  
"Yes. You know her very well…"  
  
Quistis gasped. "Is it Xu?"  
  
"No way! I guess maybe I'll just tell you." Squall took a deep breath and then said, "It's you Quistis. I love you."  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud beeping noise. Squall looked around the room and then asked Quistis, "What the hell's that noise?"  
  
"I don't know. It's your dream Squall."  
  
"What?"  
  
Suddenly Squall's eyes opened. He was in his dorm and his alarm was going off. Everything must have been a dream, he thought.   
  
"That was pretty fucked up," Squall said 


End file.
